


【TSN/ME】非法占有（五）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: 小马骗炮的故事





	【TSN/ME】非法占有（五）

“然后呢？”Mark死死盯着Eduardo看，仿佛要用视线在他身上烧出两个窟窿，“去找别的义工排解欲望？”

“我为什么不能去找别的义工！你还想继续羞辱我到什么时候！”Eduardo抬起头大声吼道。Mark看到一道光顺着他的眼尾淌落，愣住了，“Wardo，你哭什么？”

Eduardo躲过他伸过来的想要替自己拭泪的手，狠狠用手背擦了下眼睛，他恨透了自己不争气的泪腺，让他丢尽了脸，“我是Omega，怎么就不能向Alpha寻求帮助了，这个做法放在全世界都行得通，你凭什么用鄙夷的口气羞辱我！”

“我没有啊......”Mark立刻否认，完全不知所措。

“你把我形容得那么不堪，你说我还不如妓女......”Eduardo控诉着，胸腔被委屈所充斥，“你别搞错了。你不过就是个义工而已，你可以救助别的Omega，我为什么不可以让别的Alpha来帮我。”

“Wardo，我没有。”

“Erica Albright，健忘症先生，还需要更多提示吗？BU的女学生。”

Mark没想到他会提起这个，顿时哑口无言。

Eduardo看他一副无法反驳的样子，突然觉得没意思，再说下去显得像是他在吃醋一样，虽然他确实......耿耿于怀......但是反正已经无所谓了，他早就下决心不再和Mark牵连不清。

见Omege想走，Mark飞扑过去紧紧抱住他，“那是假的，Wardo，对不起，我骗了你。”

他把所有的一切都交代了，包括假冒义工的事。Eduardo的反应就和当初的Dustin还有Chris如出一辙，不，应该说有过之而无不及。

“Mark，你简直无耻至极！学校怎么没把你开除！”Eduardo气得浑身发抖，“放开我！你为什么要这样做，你知不知道我可以报警抓你！”

Mark怎么可能放手，“我知道。我做错了。但一个中介机构通过一通电话就能派遣毫不干系的Alpha去救助你，为什么我不行！Wardo，我是真心的。”他拥着Eduardo，抚摸他因情绪过度波动而上下起伏的后背，“我承认我很混蛋，可是我找不到更有效的接近你的办法，我喜欢你，我知道你对我也有感觉。”

然而这番表白并没能起到很好的作用，Eduardo仍是剧烈挣扎，“我不想听这些！混蛋，我保留起诉你的权利，放手，我要你现在立刻放手！”

他充满愤怒的咆哮终止于Mark撞过来的嘴唇，Alpha急切的动作同时弄疼了两个人的牙齿，Eduardo还来不及从错愕中恢复过来，已经被不属于自己的另一条舌头占领了口腔，Mark一只手扣住他的后脑勺，吻得很认真，Eduardo睁着双眼，可以看到Alpha根根分明的睫毛在微微颤动着。吻了一会，他像是不确定似的掀开眼皮，仿佛在偷偷窥探Omega的反应，带着小心翼翼的示好，Eduardo感到自己大脑里的存氧正急遽被抽空，猝不及防陷入一片深蓝里。

等到Mark放开他被吻得肿胀的双唇时，Eduardo的手指已经不自觉缠进了他松软的卷发里。

“那些混账话，我是说，你觉得我故意贬低你的话，是我被嫉妒冲昏了头才会口不择言，我不是要表达那个意思。”Mark嗓音沙哑地说，他早该想到Eduardo不喜欢听这些，他是矜傲的有钱人家的少爷，说话都带着诗歌的韵律，体面优雅，只适合被赞美。但Mark在床上忍不住就想要欺负他，看他因污言秽语羞耻到难以自制的模样。

Eduardo不自然地从他怀里挪了挪位置，“如果你不用下面顶着我，你的说辞会更有说服力。”

他刚被Mark亲完，话音犹如从鼻腔里哼出来的，明明在指责，听起来却更像是撒娇。两人紧贴在一起，体温通过并不算单薄的衣料彼此传递着，有些热，临时标记的作用正在逐渐消失。

“还想起诉我吗？”Mark大概永远改不了说话欠扁的毛病，但他反应也很快，一看到Eduardo面色不佳就立刻改口，“我不擅长社交，说话常常口不对心，思维还很跳跃，经常被人抱怨和我相处很累。”

“嗯哼，‘跟你聊天就像是在和一台跑步机对话’，很真实的评价。”

“连这句你都记得，那篇blog你到底看了几遍？”

“关你什么事。”Eduardo别扭地别开脸。

“Wardo，当我发现你也喜欢我时，你难以想象我有多兴奋。但我不确定这样的喜欢能持续多久，不进行标记，其实不止Omega，Alpha也同样会感到不安，我想你想得快发疯了。”Mark亲了亲他自己送上来的通红的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“那次进入生殖腔，我甚至产生了不管不顾先标记你的念头，你本来就对我有意思，再加上Omega会受信息素影响更加依赖标记他的Alpha，事后你根本就离不开我。但当听到你喊不要时我又清醒了，我更希望我们在一起是完全出自于你的意愿，而不是Omega生理上本能的臣服。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我，我等了好长时间......”他一直拒绝Mark，是不想不明不白就接受标记，而并非真的不愿意。Eduardo吸了吸鼻子，泪意又开始上涌，他的眼眶很热，一半拜Mark深情的告白所赐，一半受体内越来越高涨的情欲影响。

“我很抱歉。”Mark用双唇摩挲Omega泛红的眼尾，抿去他睫毛上那一点点湿气，“是我搞砸了，给我一个弥补的机会。”

Eduardo没有拒绝他，Mark把Omega的沉默理解为默许，理解为他得到了这个机会。事实上，Eduardo一直就不擅长拒绝Mark提出的任何要求。

鼻尖萦绕的玫瑰气息从清淡逐渐转为浓郁，Mark判断他们不能再耽搁下去了，“我们走吧，要引来其他人了。”

“我恐怕，来不及回宿舍了......”Eduardo脸上热得像是要燃烧了。

这里距离艾略特楼还有很长的路，要横跨过查尔斯河才行，反倒柯克兰，就在不远处。

“魏纳德图书馆倒是在这附近，你听说过哈佛的传说吗？”

——每个哈佛人在毕业前都应该在魏纳德图书馆来一发。

Eduardo犹豫了10秒钟，直到接触到Mark揶揄的眼神，“Wardo你心动了。”

Eduardo双颊滚烫，恨不得找个地洞钻进去，可恶，自己刚才居然真的在思考可行性，他恼羞成怒地用牛皮鞋底狠狠碾了碾Mark露在拖鞋外的脚趾头，“赶紧回H33啦，混蛋！”

他们笑着跑出树林，一路冲回柯克兰，在台阶上就迫不及待地吻了起来，喘息声和口水声被楼道的回音无限放大，让人既兴奋又羞耻。

Mark用手指头摸索着锁眼插进钥匙，刚撞进房间就将Omega抵在了侧面的墙上，Eduardo长腿一伸正好踹上房门，一秒钟的时间都没有浪费。

H33其他住户早就在收到Mark讯息那刻就很讲义气地收拾包袱走人了，空荡荡的四人间现在仅剩下纠缠在一起的两具身影。

在他们交换了无数个黏糊糊的吻之后，Mark终于把舌头从Eduardo嘴里收回原位，“有一点我必须说明，我从昨晚开始就一直没合过眼，而且我只吃了很少的食物，如果今天表现不佳，也不代表什么，我只是没发挥出正常水平。”

这是Alpha奇怪的自尊心又在作祟了，Eduardo也不揭穿他，更不会去嘲笑他。他双臂勾着Mark的脖子体贴地将他拉近，“那还不快速战速决，好让你赶紧去睡觉。”

“我现在就先睡你。”Mark说着去剥Omega的裤子，长裤很快落地，但内裤卡在了衬衫夹的系带上，Eduardo已经自发把西装脱在了进门处，可怜的Prada现在和擦地布共享同一个角落。Mark的手指能灵活地敲击键盘，对付起高定衬衫的扣子就不那么在行了。

“我可以直接撕烂它吗？”才解开两颗他就不耐烦了。

“当然不行！”Eduardo惊叫，“这件衬衫很贵的，而且已经买不到了。你还不如直接撕了我的内裤。”他原本是当笑话说着玩的，但当视线触及Mark炙热的目光时，他就笑不出来了，“你不会当真了吧......那我等下穿什么......”

“我的。”Mark宣布。

Eduardo的内裤被他不知道从哪里摸出来剪刀咔嚓几下就给报废了。Mark从鼠蹊部横着剪开布料，划过草丛沿着Omega笔直竖起的阴茎一路向上剪。大冬天，冰冷的金属触碰皮肤的感受让人汗毛倒立，更别提锋利尖锐的刀口还紧贴自己的重点部位，虽然不至于害怕，Eduardo当下也有说不出的怪异感觉。

Mark把刚才还恪守本分的内裤变成了一块破布丢在地上了，Eduardo现在下半身凉飕飕的，“其实你可以解开衬衫夹，那个很容易弄开......”

Mark挤进他已然毫无障碍的双腿之间，“我为什么要解开，你现在的样子性感极了。”

下半身完全光裸，上半身还穿着衬衫，扣子开到了胸口的位置，露出凹陷的锁骨，挺立的乳头把考究的面料顶出两个小小的突起，白腻大腿上勒着像女性吊带袜一样的黑色松紧带，连接同样质地的吊带固定住衬衫下摆，黑白两色形成鲜明反差，唯一的色彩是Mark刚才恶意弹击绑带在大腿上造成的红痕。

太荒唐了，这种桥段要放在成人小电影里，片头起码也会打出一连串警示标语，而Eduardo就算看porn videos也不会选这种，他比较喜欢传统一点的。自己现在的样子简直就像色情片里的主演，Eduardo也不知道他脸上是什么表情，反正肯定庄重不到哪里去。

“别害羞，Wardo，放松一点，”Mark揉捏Omega的后颈，腺体因为不久前刚被咬破，现在还微微肿胀着，Eduardo忍不住缩起了脖子。

“疼吗？”他问道。

不太疼，但酥麻的感觉反而更难忍受，“Mark......”Omega撒娇似地哼哼了两声，用自己半遮半掩的下身蹭了蹭Alpha，“不是要速战速决吗？”

“那是你说的，我可没答应。”Mark的卫衣早在进门后就脱了，裤子也在他刚才把Omega推倒在床上的间隙顺便蹬掉了，他重新覆上去和Eduardo皮肉相贴，两根坚硬的性器碰到一起互相摩擦着，可以感受到彼此勃勃的脉动。

Mark让Eduardo背对着他，跪趴在床上抬起双臀，他把一根手指插进了Omega股缝间隐秘的小孔，Eduardo上半身埋在被褥里，塌陷的腰颤了颤，臀肌肉眼可见紧绷起来，连带湿润的入口也收缩咬住了Mark的手指。Mark活动了一下指关节揉压内部，再抽送两下，即刻又塞了第二根进去。

Eduardo在他的动作下加快了呼吸的频率，他的手指无意识地曲起和伸直，把床单抓出一条条水波纹般的痕迹。Mark弄得他很舒服，激荡在体内的快感让他不由困惑，同样是手指，为什么他自己就不能带来这种程度的快乐。

为了惩罚Omega走神，Mark利用他大腿上的吊带又给了他一下猛烈的弹击。

“啊！”Eduardo尖叫出声，这次是他的臀部被拍红了一片。“Mark，疼......”他委屈地嘟哝。

Mark在他疼痛的地方假惺惺地揉了揉，“穿成这样难道不就是为了被别有用心的人利用？”

说得好像你很懂似的，Eduardo腹诽，但他放弃和Mark争辩这些让他看起来十分色情的绑带的正确用途，这副翘起屁股接受指奸的样子实在没有什么说服力，尤其当体内的手指增加到第三根的时候，Eduardo根本阻止不了可耻的浪叫声从自己喉咙里倾泻出来。

“啊......不要，那里......”Mark带着薄茧的指腹在他前列腺的位置不断摩擦，或像弹琴一样交互摁压，Eduardo下身被搅得泥泞不堪，过剩的淫水刚从甬道里被带出，新的黏液又会源源不断补充进去，他像一颗熟透的甜美果实，饱满芬芳，稍稍挤压，就由内到外沁出诱人的甜浆。

就在Eduardo几乎就快要射出来的时候，Mark停下动作，这引起了Omega的不满，但他还没来得及抗议，就被对方推倒在床上，Mark将人翻到正面重新掰开腿，紧接着一根更热更硬的物体顶住了Eduardo的入口。

穴口的软肉遭到侵犯下意识地缩紧，还没来得及组织起防御就被彻底攻陷。Eduardo本来就临近高潮，这下直接被Mark插射了，他甚至很丢脸的因为过激的快感忍不住哭了出来，双腿蹬动，眼前白茫茫一片。

Mark就着他高潮痉挛的肠道猛烈抽插了一阵，“有那么爽吗？”他不得不放慢速度安慰抽泣得停不下来的Omega，但说真的，Eduardo在床上哭泣流泪的可怜样，反而让Mark硬得快爆炸了。

他的吊带、夹子、扣子在翻身的时候都彻底崩开了，这些高档货的牢固度还及不上一般的情趣用品。尤其这件衬衫，Mark没忘记Eduardo为了保住它还损失了一条内裤，不过管他呢，Omega此时衣衫大敞，下体裸露，小腹被自己的精液弄脏的样子简直可口极了，Mark现在就只想狠狠地操他。

肉体拍打声在室内响起，同时还伴随Omega高高低低的呻吟和Alpha粗重的喘气。他们错过了好几个发情期，Eduardo怀疑Mark是想连本带利的全都讨回来。Mark把他身体几乎对折起来，双腿架在肩膀上，压着他一边抽插一边亲吻，这个姿势对Eduardo来说不太友好，但被含着双唇热情索要的感觉也让他心里充盈着满足。这是真正的做爱，而不是Alpha在帮助Omega解决生理需求。

持续地撞击导致他的身体变得绵软而潮湿，Mark刚才已经在他肠道里射了一次，只是好像并未得到满足，他的冲刺依然有力，尤其在阴茎擦过生殖腔入口的缝隙时，动作变得尤为急躁。

“啊！Mark，太快了......”Eduardo被他顶得不断后退，快撞到床头时又被掐着腰拖回来继续贯穿。已经高潮过两次的性器夹在两人的小腹间拍打摩擦，不一会儿又有了抬头的趋势。

Mark支着肘部撑起身体，一只手的掌心按在Eduardo小腹靠下的位置，那底下是Omega孕育子嗣的器官。Alpha手掌的热度穿透薄薄的脂肪层和肌肉进入身体内部。

“可以吗？”Mark目光灼灼。

他想要插进去，Eduardo立刻领会了其中的意思。

“如果你同意明天天一亮就去买避孕药的话......”Eduardo没能把话讲完，他的嗓子被迫罢工了，因为还塞在他体内的那根大家伙骤然又涨大了一圈。Alpha尚未成结，Eduardo已经有了被撑裂的错觉，这让他滋生出恐惧，尽管他也很期待，“你，你轻一点......我没试过，要是弄疼我的话，我就......我就要生气了。”

Mark从喉咙深处发出闷笑，“生气了我就哄你。”

不能怪Eduardo只能说出这么软弱无力的威胁，他早就慌了阵脚，过了今天他就会被打上某人的标签，成为他的所有物。Mark的心由此融化成一滩春水，强烈的占有欲、保护欲、以及想将人揉进骨子里的冲动击溃了他。他不再是原来总被称作机器人的Mark Zuckerberg，Eduardo找到了他的心，把自己填进去，从此那颗心也将只属于他。

Omega的生殖腔里火热柔软，龟头刚顶开入口的窄缝，立刻从里面泄出一股等待多时的暖流，Mark被淋得头皮发麻，迫不及待将自己快速往里送。丰沛的液体起到了很好的润滑作用，但疼痛总还是避免不了的。Mark虽然人不算高大，某个部位却天赋异禀，Eduardo吃了苦头，一张好看的脸皱了起来，双手按着酸软的小腹凄凄楚楚地吟叫。

Mark整根插进去后停了一会，想等他适应，然而被巨物塞满的感觉也不见得好到哪里去，Eduardo宁愿他动一动。

“Mark，我难受......”他难耐地扭动胯部。

Mark忍得额角青筋跳动，低头热切地亲吻他，Omega的产道比印象中还要紧致，如同一张软滑的小嘴用美妙的韵律在吮吸他的阴茎，他几乎控制不住立刻就想张开Alpha生殖结，但这样无疑会弄伤Omega，他明显还在经历痛苦，蹙着眉头，睫毛轻颤，性器也因疼痛疲软下来，Mark握住了粉嫩的茎柱，上下套弄，帮助它重新苏醒。

Mark一直观察着Eduardo的表情，见他逐渐放松，才开始缓慢挺动腰胯，起初只是浅浅地抽插，退出一小节再填进去，随着Omega眼神变得恍惚，叫声越来越撩人，Mark就不再克制自己，他加快节奏，阴茎在Eduardo生殖腔里大张旗鼓进进出出，攻城掠地般碾过每一寸领土。

柔嫩的产道遭到攻伐节节败退，只能顺从地敞开，暴露出内里最私密的器官，Mark插进宫颈口时Eduardo呜咽着吹出潮液，整个身体剧烈颤抖，在尚未褪去的眩晕中他察觉身体里的异物感在增强。

“Mark！Mark......”Eduardo不安地呼唤Alpha的名字，小声啜泣着。

Mark抱住他一遍遍吻去他眼角的泪水，“Wardo，我要标记你了。”

Eduardo抓紧了攀在他肩头的手，十指陷进皮肤里。Alpha的生殖结位于阴茎根部，作用类似猫科动物性器上的倒钩，是为了防止Omega在标记时中途逃脱，完全张开会把产道急遽撑大，滋味并不好受，但满含信息素的精液灌入子宫的感觉又会让Omega欲罢不能。

Mark的结卡在生殖腔入口，顶端还插在宫颈里，撕裂般的痛楚和剧烈的快感让Eduardo几乎崩溃，他张着嘴发不出声音，只偶尔漏出一两句带着哭腔的吸气。Mark小幅度抽送着射精，抚摸Omega渐渐鼓胀起来的小腹，他丝毫不怀疑，如果明天他不去买事后避孕药，要不了10个月，这里就会诞下他们的第一个孩子。

Mark极尽所能地安抚他的Omega——现在可以名正言顺在前头加上宣示主权的定语，Mark很得意，动作便格外的有耐心。

等到生殖结消散了，他拔出阴茎，抱着Eduardo去浴室清洗，Eduardo全身没什么力气地被放在热水中，只能用眼神表达自己的谴责，“我再也不相信你说的会表现不佳的鬼话了。”

Mark于是更得意了，当场又奖励了他一次，这次他没进生殖腔，但也够Eduardo受的，他被夹在浴缸壁和Mark之间接受侵犯，两条无处安放的长腿挂在外面一荡一荡，哭得嗓子哑了叫不出声还不被放过，Mark闻着他已经完全融入自己气息的信息素味道满足地将人干到高潮。

尾声

“我加入凤凰社看来是没戏了。”

“Oops。”

“这全都是因为你。”

“为什么这也要算在我头上。”

“如果不是你满脑子馊主意，策划出Erica事件，我也就不会选择用抑制剂来应付发情期，那样就能避免从派对无故离场，我现在肯定早就通过第一轮测试了。”

“好吧，这么说来确实跟我有关。”

Mark睡得比Eduardo晚，醒得却比他早，在Omega浑身酸痛地睁开眼睛时，卷毛Alpha已经坐在书桌前编写了不知多久的代码了。他体贴地用了笔电，这样键盘音不至于吵到Eduardo。

“......怎么你看起来完全不内疚还挺开心的样子。”

“那我赔你一个。”Mark端着电脑坐到床沿，将刚出炉的网站页面展示在还赖床的Omega面前。

“哇！You did it！这真是太棒了。”Eduardo注意力完全被简洁有趣的界面吸引住了，开始研究起各项功能。

“We did it.”Mark纠正道，“看这里。”

“联合创始人——Eduardo Saverin，你知道这对我来说意味着什么吗......”

“我知道，这是我们自己的终极俱乐部。”

“我很感动，Mark，但是我突然想到一件事。”

“什么？”

“避孕药呢。”

“呃......”

“快去买啦！”

 

-Fin-


End file.
